<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripped Down To The Bone by AestheticChop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730504">Stripped Down To The Bone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticChop/pseuds/AestheticChop'>AestheticChop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bikers, Blood and Violence, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cigarettes, Drug Use, Fake Chop, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Reboot, Revised Version, Sexual Tension, Smuggling, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticChop/pseuds/AestheticChop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Formally titled Cow Chop MC)</p><p>James is a biker in Cow Chop MC, taken into the team at a earlier time and being disconnected from the real world, living as a wanted fugitive and missing persons whilst sleeping with his boss. Aleks is the MC leader and boss, who soon begins to notice James catching feelings after so long, But does Aleks feel the same?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stripped Down To The Bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Stripped by Depeche Mode.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Let me see you stripped down to the bone, let me hear you crying just for me."<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>Trigger Warnings For Complete Story: [Blood, Violence, Gun and Weapon use, Murder, Injury, Smut, Angst, Drug Use and Addictions, Alcohol Use and Addictions.]</em><br/>  </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>This is my first Cow Chop story in almost three years, and it's a reboot of my old story from Wattpad, I've wanted to make this for so long. Even if the NovaHD community isn't as active anymore, I hope anyone who sees this enjoys it, I've wanted to come back to this fandom for so long and I hope y'all will come with me for this long, angsty, and sexually tense ride!</em><br/>  </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is ten o'clock news on Channel 3, with some breaking news involving the recent crimes committed at the downtown sports bar in South Los Angeles."</p><p>"A crime scene was left at the bar after a bartender and the owner of the bar were fatally shot to death, their bodies were found in a back room. Police are investigating the crime scene, witnesses have come forward to inform the police that a man was possibly kidnapped as the murders took place-"</p><p>The television turned off abruptly, the silence filling the room like white noise erupting into everyone's eardrums. The only person accompanying the room being a quiet, miserable man wearing a heavy black hoodie and light grey sweatpants which were covered by a thin blanket.</p><p>That man was James Willson, staying in a one-star motel in a quiet bedroom with creaky tiles and hollow walls. He stared at the tv screen with a look of sorrow, not having the strength to see the "crime scene" he was taken from just a few hours ago.</p><p>What the news didn't know was how willingly he left with those people on his own accord, his feet didn't hesitate to leap out of the bar and into their large van without taking second chances.</p><p>He consented to be here in general—not in this crappy motel anyway. But those guys persuaded him so easily like he was put under their dangerous, and mysterious spell.</p><p>He remembered it with sharp precision, the whole encounter only happening a day ago. Shadows emerged into the sports bar whilst James was watching various types of overly-dramatic wrestling on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>James enjoyed himself in the decently sized bar, his brown eyes fixated onto the medium-sized flat-screen television on the wall in front of him. Not having the luxury of buying a pay-per-view to watch at his own house, so resorting to watching the dramatic programming at this inexpensive bar.</p><p>He didn't bother reaching for the mug of beer on the table, the bartender had slipped it to him once recognizing how often James appeared at this place. But alas, he doesn't drink very often, he likes to call himself abstinent whenever the time comes.</p><p>James liked to be fully immersed into the over the top world of professional wrestling, so immersed that he never batted an eye to anyone walking in or out of this place. Shadows emerged into the bar not long after that, light footsteps similar to the sound of a quiet herd of buffalo, the noise didn't bother or affect James, not being aware of the men standing before him.</p><p>The loud audio of bodies being slammed into the ring, crowds cheering, and commentators being too distracting for James to hear anything else over, it echoed throughout the small bar and through his ears. But the men stayed still, watching James like a hawk ready to strike at any moment.</p><p>One of the many men cleared his throat loudly, leaned over so the sound could pierce through the rambunctious audio. James noticeably flinched, his body tensing up and almost falling off the sturdy barstool. He turned his head, his gaze meeting these new mysterious men.</p><p>"Did you guys wanna sit here instead?" James calmly asked with a docile, yet welcoming tone. Though his eyes scanned among the four slightly intimidating men, taking in their facial features and clothing.</p><p>"You've been here quite often." The man avoided James's question, taking a seat closest to him and ensuing conversation. He looked around the same age as James, light brown hair, and slim-muscular frame. He was covered in black from head to toe, a leather jacket around his body along with black cargo pants.</p><p>He ordered his men behind him to stay behind, they all stood still in a length-ways line near the door, awaiting their leaders' commands. Whilst James watched them cautiously every now and then, then again the bartender was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Yeah, I can't afford to buy 'em at home." James replied to the previously mentioned question, his eyes wandering back to the television, hearing a quiet hum under the man's breath.</p><p>"What, you don't work?" The man asked with a curious undertone, his fingers reaching for James' abandoned beer, helping himself to the beverage with or without permission. James didn't mind, he chuckled softly.</p><p>"I.. make do with what I got." James admitted with a sigh, he wasn't doing too well financially, being unemployed, As embarrassed he was to cough it out. He pretty much camped out at this bar to watch live wrestling, he's sure he was starting to become well-known around town. James noticed the man's lips turn into a sly smirk for mere seconds.</p><p>"What's your name?" The man asked while their full attention was only on each other now, noticing how perfectly their eyes matched each other's whenever they met their gazes. James swallowed, breaking the stare.</p><p>"James Wilson." James replied back whilst the man took a small sip of the mug he stole from him, enjoying the drink more than James probably would. He hummed, placing the glass down and clearing his throat.</p><p>"Aleksandr Marchant. Say, why don't you come work for me? You seem like a perfect fit." Aleks asked as if he was waiting to ask that question for decades, it seemingly caught James off guard as his body lurched forward in confusion and anxiety. Why would Aleks want him? They just met!</p><p>"You don't even know me, why would you want me to work with you?" James couldn't help but laugh at the simple question, for all Aleks knew, James could be an annoying, self-centered douchebag, and he'd be stuck with him. Not that he was any of those—but there's the possibility.</p><p>"I do know you, I and my crew have been keeping a close eye on you here for quite a while, we think this would be perfect to improve your current mindset." Aleks had this matter of fact tone to his voice, he's known the words to say for ages now, he's just barely got them off his tongue.</p><p>James didn't reply, his eyes simply averted back to the men in a line, the one farthest to the left had a semi-muscular build, strong jawline, messy hair, and a stubble-ridden face, his eyes covered by sunglasses—he looked the youngest one. The one in the middle was seemingly shorter than the others, with a beard and hair that looked grown for at least a few years. Finally, the last one was a buff tall guy with sunglasses, sporting a small beard. James was slightly intimidated.</p><p>James began to brainstorm shortly after surveying the area, it's not like he'd be missing anything at home, a poor and rather boring life playing video games and playing with his dog, was this the chance to have the freedom and successful life?</p><p>He hummed, taking a look back over at Aleks and his crew standing a few inches away from the table, they all had their eyes on him. This was an easy, yet dangerous choice. These guys would surely protect James from harm anyway, right?</p><p>"I'll do it." James muttered underneath a heavy breath, but Aleks caught it fast without questions asked, a smirk came upon his face with a light chuckle. He places his hand on James's shoulder, patting it reassuringly throughout the man's now tensed muscles.</p><p>"Come on then, it's time you get going." Aleks then stood from his seat, all at once, the crew stepped aside for the doorway to become clear. That motion caused James' head to overflow, were they gonna trap him in here if he said no?</p><p>James rose to his feet and followed Aleks with little to no hesitation, his nerves were cramped and tense from the growing pit in his stomach, nervous was the main emotion he was feeling. He didn't know these men, why is he letting them take him away?</p><p>Aleks led James to the front of the bar, now feeling the cold, yet refreshing air hit his face, realization hitting him in the gut at the same time. He gulped, seeing a black, spacious van with a logo on the side of it, Aleks led him to the doors.</p><p>"You're gonna be in here for right now, don't worry, I'm not leaving you alone in there." With that, Aleks opened the doors and climbed in, the area seemed comfortable with enough wide space for all of them to sit, James sat on the beige, semi-hard seats, the closest one to Aleks.</p><p>Before the others could jump in with them, Aleks held his finger up without a word, the three paused and looked at him for further instruction, the actions only made James' fight or flight instincts want to kick into gear.</p><p>The crew calmly nodded, closing the doors and presumably walking away from the van in general, leaving Aleks and James together in the car alone.</p><p>"Don't worry, they just wanted to leave us alone so we could get to know each other better. Wouldn't wanna be strangers, would we?" Aleks asked with a tone James couldn't place right away, he nodded, regardless if he understood the man's intentions or not.</p><p>"You're gonna have to stay in a motel for the next twenty-four hours, my crew will go to your house and grab your belongings to take them to you." Aleks explained delicately, keeping his hands held over each other on his lap, the words hit James like a semi-truck, why would he need to do that??</p><p>"W-Why do you need to get all my belongings?" James bravely asked whilst swallowing the lump in his throat, he'd have to tell these strangers where he lived?! The growing anxiety in the air was starting to feel suffocating, but Aleks was breathing fine.</p><p>"You're gonna need to go M.I.A for as long as you're with us, you can't let anybody know where you are, but trust me on one thing." Aleks briefly paused after that sentence, his head turned to the van doors as if he was hearing something. Conveniently, a loud bang echoed throughout the neighborhood, like a small explosion that lasted just a second, it rang through James' ears like pretentious bells.</p><p>Aleks turned back to James, unaffected by whatever sound just emitted through that building right in front of them, James could hear him bite back a chuckle, his tone so unbothered and calm, yet devious.</p><p>"We'll take care of you, no matter what."</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>James remembered every detail of that encounter, soon after Aleks muttered those words, the crew came back and drove the van away. They hid the car in a nearby alleyway, keeping James in a random motel he's never heard of before, whilst the others got to drive away.</p><p>James was cursing himself in his head, alone in this freezing, quiet, and uncomfortable motel room. He agreed to something he didn't know the fine print of, he questioned himself, even more, when he saw the crew with blood on their hands.</p><p>Crimson stained skin had a devilish undertone to it, especially when it followed directly after a loud bang in the building not too far from the van. Their hands buried into their pockets the second James caught them red-handed, figuratively and literally.</p><p>James let out a loud sigh whilst covering his shivering skin with a thin layer of cloth—which is nowhere similar to a soft blanket. There was no way he could end up falling asleep on this bed.</p><p>Instead of trying to take a snooze or quick catnap, he laid there and stared at the faded white ceiling, reminiscing about everything that's taken place only in one day.</p><p>He went to a bar to simply watch something he couldn't pay for, by the end of the night he got willingly taken in a van whilst the employees at the said bar were murdered. What is he getting himself into? People are dead because of something he decided to do.</p><p>Soon before James could start panicking, the creaking door flew open, making the man flinch in surprise. Aleks came in the room first, holding a few boxes, most likely stuff from James' house.</p><p>James was about to speak, but Aleks cut him off with a simple finger being held up. "My guy has your dog, don't worry, he's coming in soon." Aleks said effortlessly, easing and also riling up James' nerves at the exact same time.</p><p>"Thanks for clarifying.." James trailed off before Aleks caught his attention again, one of his very few crew members walking in with a dog carrier, whom he made sure to place very carefully. James appreciated the gesture even though he was still slightly intimidated by all of them.</p><p>"We're only giving you a few boxes and your dog because you're staying here for at least the rest of the night. After that, you're moving in with us." Aleks explained as if he's done this many times before, which wouldn't be a surprise from how many people he had in his crew so far.</p><p>James simply nodded to the man's words, not having the ability to respond or show any of his true emotions through talking. This was too overwhelming of a situation to put into a sentence.</p><p>"Remember, James. You're with us now, and we're gonna keep you safe." Aleks stated with a blunt, almost caring tone. His hand patting James on the shoulder before slowly walking out of the door, closing it behind him gently. The sound of a starting engine was heard in the parking lot afterward, he was already taking off with the crew.</p><p>Meanwhile, James is now stuck in the crappy hotel with only whatever clothes or supplies Aleks left him with, and his dog. He reached down to the carrier and opened the door, a chubby corgi running into James' arms at an instant, bringing a smile to the otherwise miserable man.</p><p>His beloved companion was all he had, for now, he sat up against the bed's small and unsturdy headboard while cradling the canine in his arms, his body trying it's best to relax.</p><p>The scenario he found himself in was stranger than fiction, something he thought was only possible in mafia movies, this wasn't gonna be a Mafia, was it? James shook that thought off, the anxiety was too much to bear now that he's alone only with his canine at the moment, he didn't want to feel even more in danger.</p><p>Twenty hours left.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the sun was rising upon the crappy motel, James was asleep on the uncomfortable bed whilst his canine laid beside him comfortably, like a soft, fluffy guardian. The man was snoring quietly in his deep slumber when he'd wake he'd most likely think yesterday was all some sick dream.</p><p>There was no dream, only reality. And that reality came irritatingly obvious when the door swung open, Aleks storming through the room with his crew members behind him, James burst awake immediately, his first instinct was to grab ahold of his canine to "protect" him until he realized who entered. </p><p>"Jesus, Aleks. Don't you knock?" James spoke through a thick, unenthusiastic morning voice, a rude awakening once realizing this is all real again. Aleks chuckled under his breath, leaning up against the wall corner.</p><p>"Yeah, but right now you gotta get going. We have somewhere to be." Aleks announced to the fatigued and agitated James, who sighed out quietly at the words, gathering his bearings and holding his precious dog in his arms as he stood up.</p><p>"We're taking everything back again?" James questioned with his sleepy tone hanging on every word, noticing Aleks taking the boxes and carrier out the door and into the van parked in the front. He couldn't help but stare at the crew members every now and then, they're so intimidating from the sole fact they haven't spoken at all.</p><p>Aleks nodded silently, leading James out of the motel and into the van, the three crew members, including Aleks sitting in the back while one of them was in the driver's seat. This van ride was gonna be an interesting, awkward, and silent one.</p><p>James made it a task to put the corgi back into the carrier for the car ride, thankfully Aleks had placed it on one of the empty seats, James appreciated the gesture, whether accidental or not.</p><p>He scooted closer to that seat and gently placed the canine into the medium-sized carrier, shutting it closed and going back to his seat, which was directly next to Aleks.</p><p>"The drive won't be long from now, just sit tight." Aleks informed James with an assuring tone, the vibe he gives off changes every time he speaks, it confuses James even further. Is he a good man, or is he just as malicious as his red-handed minions?</p><p>James simply nodded as kept his arms crossed across his chest, he had an anxious feeling in his stomach, an annoying knot forming the longer the car drove. The fear of the unknown he didn't know he had was really kicking into gear.</p><p>"You're quiet." Aleks suddenly spoke up, his voice turning passive and collected almost on command. It sent chills down James' spine, a shudder leaving his mouth in response. He didn't want to show "fear" to Aleks, but he thought he was too unpredictable to not be afraid of.</p><p>"Is.. that a problem?" James asked with a brow raised, his voice was soft and almost innocent, an angel sitting right next to the devil, irony at it's best.</p><p>Aleks didn't respond right away, instead, a subtle chuckle leaving his throat, James wasn't sure how to take that, his body language was hard to read. The leader's hands resting on his lap whilst his fingers picked at the fine fabric—which gave James the chance to look at Aleks' detailed tattoos from his sleeve slipping up ever so slightly. This was intriguing, but James bit his tongue.</p><p>"We're almost there, don't get cold feet." Aleks advised and ended the conversation there, leaving James in the uncomfortable silence once more as he began to use his phone. James swallowed thickly, his eyes wandering and scanning the menacing men on the other seats.</p><p>One of them looked like someone he wanted to avoid in the future, a big black beard, kempt hair, and a large athletic build. His body was covered up in layers of a leather jacket, black pants, and sunglasses covering his eyes. James hasn't even heard his voice yet, but he can tell this man can rip him to shreds if he wanted to.</p><p>The other one sported a different look with a small beard, sporting a baseball hat with his long hair showing from the sides, he had a skinnier build and shorter height compared to the massive man next to him. Though, James couldn't trust anybody just yet.</p><p>Even if he was stuck with these strangers for god knows how long, they're obviously more vicious and skilled than James is, and who knows what their limits are? He <em> knows </em>these men killed last night, and they got away with it. </p><p>They must be good at their job to be so undetectable to the police and detectives, they escaped so swiftly without an issue at the bar last night, who knows what else they're capable of?</p><p>Before James could assume every dangerous trait or crime that would come to his head, Aleks and the others suddenly stood up and the car came to a stop, the shorter man opened the van doors to let everybody out. </p><p>"Come on, let's get going." Aleks commanded whilst walking past James, waiting outside with the other two as another man came into frame, the one who drove them here. He had a young and sturdy physique to him, a stubble-ridden face, and sporting the same clothing as the others.</p><p>Once James was done analyzing the calm stranger, he complied with Aleks' orders and stopped out of the van, closing the doors behind him. And at that moment he realized where they stopped at, a tattoo parlor.</p><p>It looked run down and rustic, the sign above reading "<b>tattoo</b>" in bold and the posters on the window being the only sign of it being an active shop. The sight was confusing to James, why would they be at a tattoo shop of all places? Especially all of the crew members, who seemingly were going to go inside too.</p><p>"W-what are we doing here?" James let a stutter slip out during his question, his nonverbal movements were showing clear anxiety and a sudden surge of paranoia being dropped onto him suddenly.  Aleks caught wind of his behavior change, a quiet hum forming in his throat while turning his attention to the man.</p><p>"You'll find out, come with us." Aleks didn't wait for an answer, his hand wrapped around James's right arm with a vice grip, dragging him along while he walks, which caught the nervous man by surprise. </p><p>His fight or flight instincts were kicking in before he was abruptly forced to stop thrashing when Aleks dug his nails into James' bare hand, a small hiss of pain erupting from his throat. The stinging feeling was surprising enough, but the force Aleks put into his fingers and the way he pulled him forward with a simple movement.</p><p>James let out a frustrated growl but nonetheless let Aleks haul him around, his eyes refusing to make eye contact and keeping his gaze on his feet as they neared the shop doors, the crew following on the right side of Aleks, most likely not seeing what's going on.</p><p>The glass door opened with a gentle swing, Aleks unhooked James from his grip now that he had nowhere to run to, the newbie having to swallow his fear now that he's in front of others. A few people and employees in the shop now looking at the menacing crew.</p><p>"Bruce, we got someone new for you." Aleks called out to one of the men behind the counter, who had a trimmed beard and neatly combed brown hair, he had a bit of a muscular build. He wore a dark grey shirt and pants, he turned his attention to Aleks.</p><p>"Oh yeah? He needs the usual?" Bruce spoke with interest lacing his voice, his eyes analyzing James up and down whilst he's trying not to escape the shop and runoff, unaware of why he's there in the first place.</p><p>"Of course, get your things ready." Aleks ordered so easily and plain, turning his attention back to James, wrapping his hand around the man's arm gently, ripping a shudder from under his breath. Aleks was feeling the man's arm softly before rolling the sleeve of the hoodie up, revealing James's half-done tattoo.</p><p>"Huh, not your first?" Aleks questioned while observing the outlines and little bit of vibrancy in the colors that were done so far. James nodded quietly, an odd adrenaline rush starting to surge through his veins the more this went on.</p><p>James didn't need to be ordered around for the last part, taking a seat in the only tattooing chair he could see. Waiting for Bruce to come back and do whatever he was supposed to was nerve-wracking, but the thrill was oh so addicting.</p><p>Bruce eventually came back with a small open container of supplies including various colors of inks, needles, and a logo paper that was hard to make out from where James was sitting. James didn't have a problem with tattoos, but the reason he's nervous is the fact he has no clue what he's getting.</p><p>"So, James. Today you'll be getting your tattoo as an official initiation into the Cow Chop Motorcycle Club." Aleks announced while the crew members suddenly gazed upon the newbie, James felt his adrenaline rush pause for a solid second. <em> A motorcycle club? </em>James could feel a nervous lump forming in his throat, unaware of how to reply.</p><p>Aleks noticed James' silence rather fast, letting out a laugh that sounded egotistical if that were possible, it rang through James' eardrums as he tried to think of what to do about this predicament.</p><p>"Come on, James. You never did ask what you were getting into, there's no going back now." Aleks reminded James with a cocky grin, he knew how clever he was to never tell James what he was getting into, a desperate man will take whatever opportunity is given to him.</p><p>Aleks had a point, and James could already tell how much his boss was gonna love pushing his buttons and making him squirm, that grin only proved it. James bit his tongue to stop him from making comments he'd regret, he simply nods with a sigh.</p><p>"Alright, give me the tattoo." James muttered as he pulled his baggy hoodie sleeve all the way up for Aleks to decide where it goes, he didn't want to think about how docile this man was making him.</p><p>"Shoulder." Aleks demanded without missing a beat, which made James nod and pull his sleeve up enough to show his bare shoulder, still unaware of what the logo even looks like.</p><p>Bruce didn't bother to reply to the demand, simply grabbing the thin piece of paper and applying it to James' shoulder. This experience wasn't new to James but it was a bit anxiety-driven now that he didn't have creative control over it, he simply waited for the ink to begin.</p><p>"Don't worry, you won't regret it. Everyone in the crew has this tattoo." Aleks explained as if he read through James's agitated, antsy behavior. The newbie noticed the youngest crew member starting to roll up his sleeve, the logo was tattooed on his shoulder as well, now James got a good look at it.</p><p>It was a circular logo with a large red bull in the middle of it and yellow horns. It was an altogether pretty nice logo for a motorcycle gang, James wasn't too against the thought of it, but more or less the fact it's gonna be on his body forever, even if he starts a new life years from now.</p><p>James didn't feel like complying against it anymore, simply letting Bruce set everything up in silence until that loud, slightly irritating buzzing sound started to fill the air.</p><p>The pinching pain along with poking and prodding into his shoulder was a weird wake up call, this was happening.</p><p>Time went by faster than he thought it was, besides the needle sound and pain that James was definitely already used to, he would've definitely spaced out until god knows when.</p><p>"We're going to the clubhouse after this, once this is done, you're with us for life." Aleks reminded with a hard to read tone at the end of his sentence, most likely to make reality set into James faster, who was already trying to get his adrenaline back to replace the anxiety.</p><p>"I know.." James spoke through gritted teeth, the pain somehow getting worsened at certain areas most likely closer to the bone, but that was the least of his worries. Many thoughts filled his head, some good, a lot worse.</p><p>Aleks had a certain look with James that was different than how he looked at his crew members, a puzzling or confused look that he didn't let show unless James wasn't watching. He was trying to figure him out, and he was gonna poke and prod at him until he figures it out.</p><p>Around two hours passed until James came back to reality, his eyes gazing around the building and realizing his tattoo was already done with, and everyone was starting to pack up to leave.</p><p>He turned to view his new and colorful tattoo, it looked just like the young crew member's logo, just brighter and still slightly raw from it barely being complete. James was content with it, for the time being, he'll learn to live with it.</p><p>"Thanks again, Bruce. We'll keep In touch." Aleks waved for a second before opening the door, hearing a quiet goodbye from Bruce before the crew members gathered and left alongside their leader. James was the slowest, still coming back to life after being seemingly dead to the world during the tattoo.</p><p>Before Aleks could get on his case, James hurried his sore legs up and ended up on the left side of Aleks, walking back to the van and hiding his tattoo in the process, just in case passerbys may see.</p><p>The young one got into the driver's seat once again, leaving the buff one, short one, James and Aleks in the back of the van once more for another road trip.</p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>The road trip was longer than the last, the driver taking them to a more desolated or less popular area in Los Angeles, somewhere James may not be familiar with.</p><p>No conversation was attempted during the long ride, only small back and forth questions and answering with Aleks and James, which was probably just to push at his buttons more and more while James was trying to block out the repeating soreness from his tattoo.</p><p>Eventually, the van came to a stop, all of the crew members spilling out of the vehicle once more and the doors opening. Aleks was the first to lead James out, clutching onto his forearm gently and dragging him forward, but not as rough as earlier.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you used to the place." Aleks spoke calmly into James' ear, chills erupting across his body in an instant—though he ignored it for his own sake. They walked until they found a large building in the distance, like a warehouse and a regular house meshed into one.</p><p>It was brown and beige, slightly depressed or caved in alongside the roof, but other than that it was pretty secretive looking for an undetected gang of fugitives. They even had a few motorcycles in the front near the garage opening.</p><p>Aleks gave James' forearm a gentle tug as he pulled him inside the house, the first thing they were greeted with was a large table and chairs all around it—must be the meeting room. The other rooms were basically decently cleaned bathrooms, a small bar area, a living area with a tv and pool table along with consoles hooked up to the flat screens. And makeshift bedrooms.</p><p>The other room was an office, Aleks' office. A table with a computer, a few small couches and boxes with files James couldn't read. Though there was a sign on the door that said "do not disturb"</p><p>"That's the tour of the normal clubhouse, but there are a few more rooms." Aleks interrupted James' thoughts and started to pull him across the hallways once again, James couldn't help but feel surprised at how gentle he was being.</p><p>James soon realized why these rooms were saved for last, the first one was in the far back of the clubhouse, a room full of various weapons hanging on the walls. The sight was another feeling of astonishment and disbelief hitting James in the face.</p><p>"Let it sink in while you're here, you're gonna be seeing these a lot." Aleks informed James who still had a look of shock on his face, his eyes scanning over the many large machine guns and a shelf full of bottles that had ripped out labels, it was worrying to see so many inexplicable items in an off-putting room like this.</p><p>In the room right next to that one looked similar to a storage room, the garage. There was a loading van parked with the doors locked shut, with a bunch of unmarked boxes and suitcases splayed across the ground and shelves.</p><p>James didn't know what this room was used for, but he'd rather keep it that way until it was necessary to find out, he didn't wanna lose sleep over it.</p><p>"Now, come back outside, this is important." Aleks suddenly changed his tone again, unclutching his hand from around James' arm. He began to walk back outside, James following along like a lost puppy dog, his hand pressed gently against his recently tattooed skin, the stinging was starting to get annoying.</p><p>The two walked back out to the van, the crew members had disappeared into the clubhouse awhile ago, leaving Aleks and James alone in front of the van. The thought was making the newbie nervous, waiting for Aleks to speak up.</p><p>"Get in the passenger seat." Was all Aleks said before climbing into the driver's seat, James nods quietly and got into the seat next to him, shutting the car door and trying to adjust from sitting in a van, next to a man he barely knows yet now he's forever tied to him.</p><p>The van's engine roared before they started to drive off away from the clubhouse, James knew his beloved canine and the rest of his belongings were still in the van,  but where else are they supposed to stop at? He's already gotten his tattoo, saw the clubhouse, what now?</p><p>It was getting harder to recognize the roads the more they drove, the silent car ride was more miserable than the last time now that they're alone, no one else around. James swallowed his anxiety back down, looking out the window and observing the scenery, less big houses, and business along than the road. An unusual sight for a city like this.</p><p>"None of us live at the clubhouse, you know? And I have to keep you laying low somehow." Aleks explained while keeping his eyes on the road ahead, James was listening intently, wondering if he was bringing him to another shitty motel, that thought made him groan in displeasure.</p><p>"I'm not bringing you to another motel if that's what you're thinking." Aleks cut him off from voicing his annoyance, James couldn't help but giggle at the prediction, he caught a glimpse of Aleks smiling at the very slightest as well.</p><p>It warmed the newbie's heart to see such a peaceful moment for the first time in seemingly forever, he didn't want it to end. James kept looking out the window until eventually a small, but decent sized house came into his view.</p><p>The car engine stopped immediately once they pulled up in front of it, James wasn't sure if Aleks was being serious or not, surely he wasn't gonna be staying here, right?</p><p>Immediately after, they both exited the van and James observed the house whilst Aleks grabbed the belongings in the van. The house was about the same size as the one he lived in previously, but this house had only two houses around it, almost no neighbors.</p><p>It was a greyish color with a few windows in the front and a somber roof, there appeared to be two stories from how tall it seemed to be. He was going to move into this house, wasn't he?</p><p>"Well, welcome home, James. You'll be staying here as long as you're with us, away from anyone who may see you." Aleks announced to the dumbfounded newbie, simply walking past him and opening the door so he can get to moving everything in.</p><p>James slowly followed suit, taking in the calm atmosphere of the new living room. The walls were a light cream-ish color whilst the floors were a light grey carpet. The couch seemed comfortable and the television was a nice flat screen. The stairs were nearby next to the kitchen and bathroom area, he could only assume his bedrooms up there.</p><p>The first thing James did was open the dog carrier and let the corgi roam around the house as he set down a bowl of food and water for her, putting his dog before him many times.</p><p>"T-thank you..". James spoke softly to Aleks who was standing in the door frame, already putting everything In the house while James was observing it. Aleks smiled slightly before returning to his previous neutral emotion.</p><p>"No need, you're gonna be living here now, we're keeping you safe." Aleks said with a genuine touch to his voice, it made James feel accepted even though this wasn't a wholesome, friendly gang he was now involved with.</p><p>"Hey, open that box on the couch, won't ya?" Aleks asked while pointing over at a closed cardboard box sitting on the couch perfectly by its self. James complied, walking over to it and starting to rip open the tape sealing it.</p><p>Once the box was open, James was met with a pile of clothing, the fabric was black leather and the light perfectly shined off of it. He grabbed the first layer to find a leather jacket, in the front had "<b>MC Prospect</b>" written on a tag on the right side of it. The back had the same logo that was embedded into his shoulder, giant bull logo plastered onto the jacket with "Cow Chop Motorcycle Club"  written on the bottom.</p><p>Reality set in for what seemed like the millionth time, James set the jacket on the couch so he could grab the second layer underneath it. This article of clothing was a pair of leather pants along with a pair of biker gloves.</p><p>"We can resize them if they don't fit, don't worry about it." Aleks reassured once he saw James sporting a worried look while looking at the pants, the newbie nodded instead of talking back.</p><p>James set down the pants and gloves, taking the jacket back into his hands and staring at it blankly. This was his life now, this is a part of him. He sighed and straightened out his baggy hoodie so it wouldn't get in the way, slowly slipping on the jacket.</p><p>The material against the hoodie made some friction against the freshly tattooed skin, a wince of pain leaving James' mouth once feeling the sensation. Regardless, he fixes up the sleeves and adjusts himself into the leather.</p><p>James looked uncomfortable due to the hoodie making the jacket tight, but he kept observing himself over and over, seeing how flexible his arms are, testing how much he could move in it, and he could see Aleks watching his every move.</p><p>"You look good, you'll blend right in." Aleks complimented the newbie with a sly grin, making James get a sinking feeling in his stomach he couldn't quite explain. He chuckled to hide the feeling it gave him, basking in his new look.</p><p>"Thanks." James muttered through his teeth, avoiding Aleks' lingering gaze until he heard him walking forward. Aleks reached for James' left arm, his fingers clutching around the new leather and feeling every inch of his forearm and upper arm, touching and caressing his fingertips around each piece of fabric.</p><p>The feeling was sending chills down James' spine and all around his body, a gnawing flame growing in his stomach at the continued movements, Aleks <em> knew </em> this was torture for James, and he loved every second of it.</p><p>Aleks was playing as if he was curious, but all of this touching and feeling was just to get under James' skin for as long as he needed to. But James wasn't thinking if he was genuine or not, he was trying not to let out a noise he'd regret.</p><p>Slowly, Aleks began to clasp his fingers around James's arm and grip onto him tightly, feeling his muscular frame over and over, lingering his index finger up and down his covered forearm. James let a shudder escape his lips, fighting the urge to grab back onto him or throw his head back, an odd sensation flowing through his body, every second felt like an eternity.</p><p>And suddenly, Aleks let go of James with an abrupt leave, leaving the newbie panting quietly under his breath and slowly coming back to earth. His heart was beating out of his chest, and his emotions were the most confused they've ever been.</p><p>"It fits you well, was just checking." Aleks said with a smirk, a sly and proud look on his face from the effects he had within the new prospect in such a short amount of time, James let out a quiet growl of frustration but trying his best to hide his disappointment.</p><p>"T-thanks for c-checking." James stuttered through quiet rushed breaths, his hands clutching into his pants pockets so he can contain his annoyance, Aleks sporting that grin wasn't helping in the slightest.</p><p>Aleks nodded with a small hum, turning to the front door and slowly approaching the light brown wooden door, opening it but pausing before he could walk out.</p><p>"Oh, and by the way." Aleks began to say while turning back to James, who still has his fists in his pockets, with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, most likely trying to register everything that happened in the past few minutes. He looked up at his boss, awaiting the rest of his sentence.</p><p>"Welcome to Cow Chop, prospect." Aleks spoke to James for the last time that day, before leaving and closing the door behind him. Leaving James alone in this new house, annoyed, frustrated, and confused. He found himself lying across the couch now, his body too exhausted and overwhelmed to keep standing.</p><p>His arms felt cold, even though he has two layers of clothing on. Longing for Aleks' touch to continue wandering along his clothed skin, that sensation that flowed through James' body and bloodstream was something he's never felt before. He needed <em> more </em>.</p><p>James groaned to himself while keeping his arms held over his head, burying himself away from reality. He wasn't prepared for whatever Aleks was gonna do to him in the next months he'd be there, it's gonna be an issue to stay neutral in front of everyone else.</p><p>He doesn't even know Aleks much yet, but he knows one thing for sure, Aleks is driving him crazy, and it was one hundred percent intentional. James traced his fingers over where his tattoo is, though covered by leather and cloth. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Welcome to Cow Chop, </em> <b> <em>Prospect."</em> </b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try and update as frequent and consistently as I can for all of you guys.</p><p>Long Live The Resistance 🐮🔪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>